German Patent Application No. DE 196 04 134 describes a method and a device for controlling a brake system of a motor vehicle having an electric drive. During the braking of the vehicle, while using the electric drive for simultaneously charging a battery, the hydraulic brake torque exerted upon at least one wheel by the at least one wheel brake caliper is supposed to be reduced/deactivated in spite of an operation of the brake pedal. In addition, by the operation of the brake pedal, the pressure medium displaced from the main brake cylinder to the wheel brakes is supposed to be counteracted, in that, by opening the outlet valves of the hydraulic brake system, the pressure medium displaced from the main brake cylinder is transferred via the at least one wheel brake caliper into at least one storage chamber. In this way, regenerative braking carried out by the electric drive is supposed to be blendable.